Untold Story: Accel Chronicles
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: On Autumn in 2046, Naruto not so ordinary life has changed when the school most popular girl gives him a mysterious software that allowed him to enter the mysterious 'Accel World'. The known delinquent now have to choose of becoming a knight that protect his allies, or a reaper that bring death upon his enemies. Pairing are optional!


**Axel: This one a challenged from my junior, so if anyone ask why I didn't update the other stories I have, blame him, and my busyness. Also. there will be characters I will ship from other anime or manga or games, so if you see an unknown pretty important characters, it'll probably from other anime or manage or games I ship, you can ask which from which in the review, I'll answer you personaly. Well, lets get on with it shall we?  
**

**Zero: Axel don't own anything.**

**XXX**

_The darkening sky._

_The decayed land._

_As I gaze upon my enemy, a dark knight on his knee._

_I tightened my sword. _

"_Its time to end this." I whisper, I raise my sword and look upon my enemy. "May you rest in peace in the bottom of light." I bring down my sword to my enemy and-_

"Gah?!" A blond teen said in pain falling from his bed. "Ouch..." He moan, he then look around, noticing the familiar room, with what every teen his age would need. "Man... And it's getting to the good part." The blond said standing up from the floor. A knock on the door gain his attention. "Uhm, come in."

"Young master? Are you awake?" An elderly man said entering the room, he have white hair and mustache, showing his late age, wearing a full black butler uniform.

"Ah... Robert, good morning." The teen said, rubbing his spiky dirty blond hair.

"Good morning young master, the breakfast is ready, do you want it to be brought your room?"

The blond shook his head. "Nah, its okay. I'll change and eat at the dining room."

Robert bow. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave young master Naruto." Robert said leaving the room.

The blond teen, Naruto, yawn. He walk to his mirrored wardrobe. His dark blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheeks greeted him. "Let's just get this over with..." Naruto said sleepily opening his wardrobe. He choose a white dress shirt, a blue blazer and a pair of black pants. His costume made orange 'Neuro Link' glow. Naruto grin. "Now... Its time to eat! Yatta!"

**XXX**

"Ah, good morning young master." A kind looking lady greet, wearing a white apron.

"Auntie Asuka, what's for breakfast?" Naruto ask taking a seat at the large table. "Tell me its ramen!"

Asuka smile and grab a large red bowl. "Indeed it is, your father manage to persuade your mother to give you ramen for breakfast."

"Yatta!" Naruto said grabbing a nearby chopstick and start to eat. "Oh yeah,where's mom and dad?"

"The master have a meeting, so he head to the office early taking mistress with him." Robert explain walking to the dining room and stand beside Asuka.

"Dad takes mom along? Must be an important meeting." Naruto said slurping his ramen. "Robert, does Saya already awake?"

"She does, she heads out early, she said she have morning practice." Robert answer. "She was kinda sad she can't have breakfast with you."

"Am I the only one who have nothing to do in the morning?" Naruto ask putting the chopstick down finishing the ramen. "Even my dear sweet little sister have something to do..."

"The why don't you join a club or something?" Asuka suggest.

"What? No way, why would I?" Naruto quickly answer earning a sweatdrop. "Anyway, I'll head out, see you later!"

""Have a good day young master."" Both of the servants said.

**XXX**

"Man... Hope today's not gonna be boring." Naruto said walking toward his school, 'Umesato Junior High School'. "But with her around, there's no such thing as a 'boring' day."

"BAAAMMNNEE NO-KUUUUNN!" A loud voice suddenly said as a few pedestrian close their ears.

Naruto stop moving his eye twitch, he knew only one person who called him 'Bamne no' (The second)-kun and live to tell the tale. Naruto turn around and about to say something but a blur of light chocolate crash into him. "Gah!"

"Morning~" The blur said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Misaki! Stop tackling me!" Naruto said prying off the person above him and stood up. "Morning."

"Yo!" Misaki greet raising her hand in a spirited way. Misaki Kamiigusa is a female teen with light chocolate hair and a pair of light chocolate eyes. She wore a navy blue blazer, a dark green skirt and a red tie. She is Naruto classmate and childhood friend. "What's wrong? You seem to have a bad morning."

"Well, I haven't seen Saya-chan yet this morning so I'm worried about her, what if she caught a fever? W-what if some hooligan enter the mansion and draw her face with a black marker? GUAAAHHH! This is making me crazy!"

Misaki nod in understanding. "Ok! Then lets go to your sister school!" Before Misaki can sprint, Naruto hold her off.

"As much as I want to go there, we're gonna be late if we do that, and Taiga-sensei gonna chew me if I'm late, again." Naruto informed.

"Then lets go to school!" Misaki said sprinting to their school dragging a surprise Naruto with her.

"No-Wait! We dont have to ruuuun..." His voice gradually fading as they got further and further.

**XXX**

Naruto watch the teacher explain thing about physics and stuff he doesn't get, in this time of age, writing in the black board had not been used anymore, the use of 'Neuro Link' are now an everyday life, where almost everybody had one. The tech are used on the person's neck, allowing the person to have a computer life, you can send message without phone, write notes without books, etc. You can even play an online game! As long as you're conected to the global network at least. That's the future for you.

***Ding Dang* *DIng Dang***

"Its finally lunch time! Yatta!" Naruto stood up from his seat like a hyper squirel when he heard the bell.

"Namikaze, I understand you're hungry, but at least wait until I gets out." The teacher said to the blond who is smiling sheepishly and rubbing his neck while the class laugh. The teacher sigh, already used to his antic, he then exit the classroom, closing the door with a soft thud.

Without a wasting time Naruto sprint like bats from hell out of the class room to the school cafeteria, leaving only a trail of smoke.

At the cafeteria, Naruto look at the mob of students heading toward the prize of the cafetaria war, Naruto clench his hands and dash forward, letting out a cry of war.

After facing the most dreaded battle of the school, that is the battle to buy tasty breads, Naruto manage to gain a victory by buying one of the most wanted breads of the school, the ramen bread, a yakisoba bread, and the mistery cury bread. Naruto then decide to head to the roof after failing to search for his childhood friend (Misaki) with his 'spoil of war'.

"-You can't even do one errand correctly?"

Naruto stop in hi step when he heard the voice.

"Listen , tomorrow request are two cream melon breads and five strawberry yogurt. If you forgot I'll seriously have you undergo the meat mashing punishment."

Oh? Someone being bullied? He's not in a good mood today since he can't see his dear sister in the morning, she hasn't reply to his mail yet damn it! Naruto kick the door open, surprising the rooftop occupants, who turns out to be three delinquent looking wannabe and one of his online friend, Haruyuki Arita, the small fat young boy sure can be a subject of bully with his unconfident self, but that doesn't mean he can be bully for real! especially since he's his friend!

"Oy! What are you jerk mullets doing to my friend!" Naruto ask walking toward them.

"None of your business you punk! Get the hell out of here!" The red head one said walking forward.

"H-hey.. let's just get out of here..." His friend said shaking with fear.

"Huh? Why? Why the hell should I run away from this guy?" The red head ask.

"W-well... He's Naruto Namikaze! T-the terror of death! That guy singel handedly beat up a biker gang!" His other friend inform.

The red head blink, he heard the rumor of the infamous delinquent to be schooling here, but that blond guy is the one? He tch and walk toward the door passing Naruto with his friend. "You're lucky today punk."

A tick mark appear on Naruto head, but before he can turn around and give him the taste of his kick, Haru stop him.

"D-dont! Its okay..." He said looking down.

Naruto look at Haru, having brown hair and black eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a blue blazer and unlike Naruto who wears no tie, he wears a green tie, he's kinda big for a short person.

"What do you mean Its okay? I should kick his ass!" Naruto complained.

"B-but you'll get in trouble and get scored again senpai!" Haru said.

Naruto look away with a tch. "Fine, you got a point. By the way, want a yakisoba bread?"

**XXX**

"Can't believe we'll be doing a direct link in the toilet, again." Naruto said sitting down on the toilet.

Haru adjust his tie so that his Neuro Link shown. "Well, the chance we'll get disturb here are pretty low so its an ideal place."

Naruto shrug. "Meh, this place still uncool."

""Direct Link."" Both of them said closing their eyes as their Neuro Link beep and close all programs directing both of them to the programs they linked with and changing them into their avatars.

When Haru open his eyes, he is not at the stinky school toilet, but at the virtual fantasy game world where players can socialize, play mini-games and design characters. But upon taking the first step Haru fall down the stair of the teleported. "Ouch..." Haru said looking at himself, a pink small piglet.

"Hey, you okay?" Haru look at the source of the voice, and spot Naruto in his avatar.

Naruto avatar looks exactly like him, but wearing a long black trench coat with a reddish orange flame design at the bottom, and he wears a green vest with many pockets, a black turtle neck shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Yeah, I'm okay... Let's just hurry to the game tree." Haru said running toward the direction of the game tree, Naruto follow behind.

After walking for a minute or so, Naruto stop moving when Haru stop as he seem to be listening to some girls talking above a stone stairs.

"Hey, what's-" Before Naruto can ask Haru run through the step, Naruto scratch his head and follow, curious why Haru like this. When he reach the top where Haru are peeking one step away from the top, the sight of black butterfly greet him surrounded by girls. The butterfly is a avatar created by the vice president of the student council of the Umisato Junior High School that goes by the nick name of Kuroyukihime.

Kuroyukihime is a beautiful girl, having a long silky black hair and a pair of large hazel eyes, wearing a custom made avatar wearing a black gothic like clothing with a large butterfly wings.

Naruto look at his blushing friend and wonder why he is blushing.

Kuroyukihime notice she's being watch, she turn around and see a piglet and a blond hair teen looking at her, the later with a confused expression. _"Isn't that-"_

Haru, still memorize, didn't notice when his hands let go of the stone and he fall backward.

"Ah!" Naruto said in surprise trying to catch his friend but end up fall as well.

"Itai... You okay?" Naruto ask looking at his friend who still looking at the place where he saw Kuroyukihime. "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Haru shooh his head. "No... Its nothing." Haru then start to continue their journey to the game tree.

**XXX**

The sound of buzzing are heard in the game tree, apparently today the game tree are empty, and only two players today.

"Hyah!" Naruto cry slashing his virtual shadow like opponent. "Heh, is that the best you got?" Naruto ask twirling his orange lightsaber. "Hey Haru, come on! Joined up."

Right now, both of them are playing a game called 'Saber Clash!' a virtual lightsaber sword fighting game, though Haru only watch as Naruto keep killing his opponent gaining the highest score in the game.

"No, its okay, I mean, I'm bad at this game." Haru answer.

"Oh come on! We can play co-op!"

"I'll only get in your way."

Naruto scratch his head. "Fine." Naruto turn off his light saber. "Let's go to your favorite game place."

"Eh? But you're not-"

"Its okay, now let's go."

The place Naruto was talking about is a tennis game room, where player hit the tennis to the wall and gain as many score as possible.

"Well, go on." Naruto said taking a seat on the stair.

Haru look at Naruto for a minute, before walking tot the game and turn it one, revealing the score board with his names on it. With his current score 37564.

When Haru take the racket and start to hit the virtual ball, the game started.

**XXX**

"So you were sulking at this place?!"

Haru drop his concetration as the ball went pass him, and a large words of 'Game Over' appear in front of him. While Naruto, who doze off at the stair, fall of the stair and into the ground.

Both boys look at the entrance of the game room and see a neko avatar with brown hair and purple neko ears, arms, legs and tail. The character jump and land in front of the score boards. "What?! What's this?" She said looking at the score. "A level 152 with a score of 2,630,000?" She then look at Haru. "You're..."

Haru screatch his head with a 'i'm awesome' face.

"An Idiot!" Both Haru and Naruto fall down to the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"This is my free time, I don't wanna!"

"You..."

Naruto watch the quarel with slight amusement, but before he can add anything a new mail comes in.

_To: Naruto_

_Sender: Saya_

_Onii-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't eat breakfast with you, but I had morning training so..._

_Gomen na sai!_

_Ne, how about we go home together? It'll be fun! Of course, you don't have to if you don't wanna._

_See you around!_

Naruto jump in joy, much to the surprise of the other players, finally she responded! He need to answer her. "Well, thats it for me for today watching the lover quarel." Naruto said opening his menu and logging off. "See ya!"

"What? W-what do you mean lover quarrel?!" Neko ask with a red face. "We're not a couple damn it! Who the heck is that guy Haru?"

"W-well..."

**XXX**

Naruto open his eyes and the stool of the bathroom re-greeted him, Naruto without second thought sprint out of the stool and the toilet leaving Haru behind, he sprint ignoring a 'no running in the hall' warning from a teacher he passed by. After a minute, he finally arrive at class, he open the door, enter, close it, then sit down on his seats with a goofy smile.

"Naruto-kuuuun~" Misaki greet appearing out of nowhere. "Hello!"

"Ah! Hello Misaki!" Naruto greet back still with his goofy smile.

"You seem very happy." Misaki ask the question Naruto classmate wondered. "Something good happen?"

"Yeah! My dear little sister ask me to go home together with her!"

"Ah! Good for you Naruto-kun!"

"_Sis-con." _Half of the class thought at the same time.

**XXX**

It was supposed to be a good day, just him and his little sister walking home enjoying each other company. But now...

"Its such a good day right Naruto-kun?" Misaki ask looking at the sky while doing a 360 twirl.

Naruto eye twitch, he wanted to say 'It'll be better without you following me', but he can't bring himself to say it to his weird hyper childhood friend.

Right now, the two of them are heading to the 'Umisato All girl South Middle school', where Naruto little sister are studying. After walking for 10 minutes or so, the sight of the all-girl school are seen.

"There it is!" Misaki said fastening her walk. "And look who I spotted! Its Saya-chan! Saaayyaaa-chaaann!" Misaki call dashing toward the girl.

"Ah! Misaki-senpai? Hello!" Saya greet. Saya is a beautiful young girl, having a dirty blond hair like her brother that tied in short twin ponytail, a pair of black eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with a green blazer and a skirt. "Onii-chan!"

"Saya-chan!" Naruto greet smiling his best smile to her. "Sorry we're late."

Saya shook her head. "Its okay. Let's go home, Misaki-senpai going to our house too?"

"You bet I will!" Misaki answer.

"You'll probably raid the fridge, again." Naruto deadpanned, earning a sheepish smile from Misaki and a giggle from Saya.

"Let's not wast time and lets go!" Misaki said in high spirit. "Lets race! The last one is a rotten ramen!"

"Wait! You cheater!" Naruto said running after Misaki, but a blur of blond got their attention as Saya sprint pass them.

"Bye!" She said with a smile.

"Wait Saya-tan!"

"Saya!"

**XXX**

"You... What are you doing here?" Naruto ask, clearly surprise of seeing her here.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my cousins anymore?" A black hair beauty ask, sipping tea calmly.

"Kuroyukihime..." Naruto said, clearly surprise to see her of all people in his living room, sipping tea. "Misaki, Saya-chan, please leave us alone."

"Oh, uhm, Okay Nii-chan." Saya said walking away with Misaki in confusion, noding to Kuroyukihime who nod back.

When the door close, Naruto look at her. "What do you want?"

Kuroyukihime rise an eyebrow. "Oh? Can I not visit you anymore?"

"He? Why would the noble vice president want with me? I'm just a deliquent who knows nothing but fight, as you say in the pass." Naruto said looking at her in a stern looks.

Kuroyukihime stay silent for a moment. "At the online game, you peek at me with that pink piglet aren't you? Haruyuki if I'm not mistaken."

"What about it?"

"I've seen your score on the game tree, it's quite amazing." Kuroyukihime said.

Naruto stay silent, looking at Kuroyukihime.

"Tell me, do you want to keep getting stronger? A challenging game that will bring the best of you?"

"Huh?"

"If you do, then come to the lounge during lunch tomorrow." Kuroyukihime said putting down her tea and stood up. "Well, I have something to do so I'll take my leave for today."

"Wait." Kuroyukihime stop. "You hated me right? Why offer me something interesting like that?"

Kuroyukihime stay silent for a minute before answering. "I don't hate you anymore, not after knowing the truth."

"Heh, but the damage already been done." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." Kuroyukihime said exiting the mansion.

"..." Naruto look at the ceiling. "A challenging game huh?" The he remember something important, he quickly stood up. "Misaki! Don't eat everything in the fridge!" Naruto said quickly dashing to the kitchen before his childhood friend could eat it all.

Needless to say, he was too late.

**XXX**

"So, what is this 'challenging game you're talking about?" Naruto ask sitting down in front of Kuroyukihime. "I don't exactly like this place, everybody giving me weird looks."

Kuroyukihime chuckle. "Be patient, we're waiting for someone else."

"Huh?"

"Hello there, do you need anything?" Both of them look toward the voice, and see two upper classmen talking to a small large student.

"Is that Haru?" Naruto ask.

Kuroyukihime just smile. "So you came boy."

Everybody including Naruto look at her in surprise.

"He has business with me." The black hait beauty said. "Sorry, but can you let him through?"

The upper classman quickly make way for Haru as the small teen walk toward the table, he seems surprise to see Naruto there, Kuroyukihime signal Haru to sitdown beside Naruto.

"S-senpai? You're here too?"

Naruto shrug. "Yeah, she called me here."

Kuroyukihime then quickly produce a three way wired conection.

"Can it be?"

"No way...!"

The upper classmens murmured seeing the sight they thought impossible. The awekward relitionship of the vice president and Naruto 'Terror of Death' Namikaze are quite famous with the upper classmen, and who is that midget kid that have business with vice president?

"Where would you two insert it on your necks?" Kuroyukihime ask.

Naruto take the device and insert it in his Neuro port, while Kuroyukihime insert the device to Haru's neck, much to the male embaresmant.

"_Sorry for calling you two here, Haruyuki Arita-kun, Naruto Uzumaki Bamne No Namikaze-kun." _Kuroyukihime said in their private link.

Naruto flinch when the words 'Bamne No' was said. _"Don't say my full name will you?"_

"_Bamne No?" _Haru ask, though he only answer by a glare send his way that clearly said 'don't ask or you die'.

Naruto look at the black hair vice president. _"So? What is it about? This 'Challenging game you were talking about?"_

Kuroyukihime smile, her hand make a pressing motion, then she hold her neurolink. _"Through your neuro-link, I will send you both an aplication." _She sweep the application to the two of them.

Both Haru and Naruto see a purple butterfly flying to them as a acceptance option appear on their screen.

"_This aplication crushes reality, and reconstruct it it completly."_

Both boys ponder on this, each with their own mind and thoughts.

"_If this can crush reality then... Sure." _Haru answer.

"_Sound like fun, why not?" _Naruto answer with his grin as both boys run the aplication.

To their surprise, from the file flame start to came as both boys surrounded by it, then the flame join together and the words 'Brain Burst' appear with a loading screen.

"_Um... What is this program called Brain Burst?" _Haru ask.

"_I'll tell you two when it's safely instaled." _Kuroyukihime said sipping her tea.

"_Safely?" _Haru ask.

"_Meaning it might failed." _Kuroyukihime answer simply.

""_What?!"" _Both boys said in surprise, looking at their loading screen, when its full the loading screen dissapear, and a new words appeared.

_Welcome to_

_The Accelerateed World_

"_Accelerated..?" _Naruto said reading the words.

"_Accel world?" _Haru said.

Kuroyukihime smile. _"I thought you two might pull it off and you two actualy did it." _

"_Of course! I'm the best after all!" _Naruto said giving a thumb up.

"_Back then, I hesitated for two whole minutes before accepting this program. Now I don't have to convince either of you."_ Kuroyukihime said.

Before anyone of them can say anything else, a ruckus cut them off.

"Arita!" The bullies from yesterday walk toward Haru. "Don'te pretend you don't know!"

Haru look at them in horror, Naruto in annoyance, and Kuroyukihime smile at this chance.

"Cream Mellon breads, strawbery yogurt, and..." Before the red head can continue or Naruto pulling a flying kick on his head, Kuroyukihime cut him off.

"I believe you're Araya-kun?"

"Huh?"

"I heard about you from Arita-kun."

"Huh?"

Kuroyukihime smile. "The way you were mistaken send by the zoo to this school."

Haru look at her in horror, while Naruto gives thumb up to Haru. "Nice insult."

"_N-no! What are you saying!" _Haru said looking at Kuroyukihime in horror, he then look behind him to see Araya looking at him with a tick mark on his head.

"What... the hell? YOU DAMN PIG!" Araya raise his fist and prepare to punch.

"Now! Shout 'Burst Link'!" Kuroyukihime quickly said.

Haru cover his face. "Burst Link!" He quickly said as the fist a few milimeter from his face. But then, time seem to be stop as the world turn blue, and a pink piglet came out of Haru's body. "Ouch... Huh?" Haru look around in the blue turned world as time seem to stop. "What's going on?"

"Ouch... Huh? Why the heck time stoped?! What's going on!" Haru look and see Naruto, in his avatar, looking around in panic.

"N-naruto senpai!"

"Huh? Haru? Y-you're a piglet? And we're out of our body? Time stoped? What's going on?!"

"Arita-kun, don't look at my feet so much." Both boys turn and see Kuroyukihime in her avatar form walking to them, she also seem to be carrying an umberela. "After all, we're on the social camera's edge."

"Hey! Kuro! What's going on?!" Naruto ask still in a panic.

"Its been a long time since the last time you called me by that name." Kuroyukihime said. "We're now accelerated by the brain burst program."

"Accelerating? "Haru ask.

"That's right, this is the world we burst linker live."

"Huh? So we're in that program you've given us?" Naruto ask kinda confused.

Kuroyukihime chuckle. "No, the program i've given you let us accelerate, so one second in the real world feels like 16 minutes and 40 seconds to us. And this blue world is the world social camera taken, a reconstruction to be precise."

Naruto look at her. "I still don't get it."

Kuroyukihime take Haru, much to his embarasment, to the table. "Its okay, you can just thought this is a super power that let you slow time."

"Oh! Okay then... I'm still kinda confuse, but okay."

"You also can accelerate at critical time like this and in order to understand you're situation with an ample amount of time." Kuroyukihime explain. "Let's be hit on porpouse here, shall we Haruyuki-kun?" She ask closing their prozimity.

"N-no! Why would I?!" Haru ask.

"Yeah! I could just kick and beat him up, simple as that."

"If you fight again, you'll get punish, at worst you'll get scored."

Naruto 'tch'. "And why do you care? If I remember correstly, you don't really care about me."

Kuroyukihime stay silent for a minute. "... I know we've been far away since that time, I'm sorry... but please, trust me."

Naruto look at her for a minute, before sighing. "...Fine."

Kuroyukihime smile, even though he hadn't forgive her yet. "This is your chance Haruyuki-kun."

"Huh?"

"The student had avoid suspension all along by sneaking in the cameras blind spots. However, now under the gaze of plenty cameras, he fell for our provocation. Theres no other best time to counter attack."

"Um... Then can I wind against him in a fight if I use brain buster?" Haru ask.

"Of course." Kuroyukihime answer. "You're now a burst linker with supernatural powers."

Haru pant for a few second, then he take a deep breath and calm down. "No, I'll stop. I'll be hit, since this is my precious chance."

"A wise choice." Kuroyukihime said grabbing Haru. "We might as well maximize the effect."

"Huh?"

"When the acceleration stop, you'll deliberately jump backward."

"B-but behind me you're..."

"Didn't I tell you we're maximizing the effects? Of course I've given some thought. Don't worry." Kuroyukihime put Haru on top of himself, while Naruto stay silent, don't really like the idea. "Good luck, burst out."

""Burst out."" Bot boys said at the same time as the world return to normal.

Haru quickly jump back though his face got hit as he hit the table and hit Kuroyukihime. When Haru open his eyes, the sight of Kuroyukihime with a bleeding head greeted him. "S-senpai..."

The crowd start to panic at the sight.

When Naruto see the blood on her head, he don't know what to think, he don't really like her, but she still family and she... Naruto grith her teeth. "You bastard!" The red head didn't know what hit him, first he just stand there and the next thing he knew his stomach hurt and he got thrown away.

"Gah?!"

Before Naruto can continue, a team of security came, arresting the red head and his goons.

"That bastard, he was lucky he got thrown in, otherwise..." Naruto said with a dark aura. Kuroyukihime smile at the sideline. _"He may not say it, but he still cared..."_

**XXX**

"I'm home." Naruto said opening his shoes.

"Welcome back young master." Robert said walking toward him. "How was school?"

Naruto shrug. "The usual." Naruto walk toward the dining room. "By the way, I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

"Dinner will be ready shortly, its a secret she says."

"What?! Oh come on!"

"Onii-chan? You're back!" Saya said putting the book she was reading to the table. It appear she was waiting for dinner and him. She beam him her best smile.

"I'm back." Naruto said, while inside his head a chibi Naruto jump up and down in joy of seeing Saya, with her smile!

"By the way nii-chan, mom says she can't mail you, did you disconect with the global network? She and dad are worried sick."

Naruto blink, oh yeah, he did disconnect himself from the network.

_Flashback_

"_Listen, there's something I forget to tell you two, whatever happened, you must not take off the Neuro Link and conect to global network even for a second until we go to school tommorow."_

_Flashback End_

"Uh... M-my neuro link seem to be a little error, so I'm planing to see whats wrong tonight aha-haha-ha..." Naruto awekwardly laugh.

Saya look at him in worried. "Oh my, thats not good, do you want me to call dad?"

"No! I mean, no need, um... Im sure its because something I instal! Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, okay then." Saya then went back to her book.

Naruto sigh, it takes all his will power to lie to his little sister, but making his parents worried? Now thats bad... He dont know how long he can keeps this up.

"Dinners ready!"

... He'll worried about it after dinner.

**XXX**

"_There he is, the rich boy..."_

_No... _

"_Look at him, all high and mighty."_

_No..._

"_If isn't for the fact he's the Namikaze group heir, he'll be no one."_

_No!_

"_He's walking on his father shadow."_

_I want to be like my father, a never surrender person, a true strong leader._

"_I can't believe their son will be like this. He's not fit to be the heir."_

_I want to be like my mother, her skill and gentleness touch the heart of other._

"_He's an idiot, without his name he's useless! Unlike his sister."_

_I want to be like my sister, having a born talent almost at everyhting._

_I don't want to be me, I want to be them._

_I want to protect them._

_I want to destroy all that harm them._

_I can't take it anymore!_

_I want to be like them!_

"_Is that... Your wish?"_

"Huh?!" Naruto quickly shot up and look around, his old usual room. "Is that... A dream? What a weird dream... usually I'll be having an epic fight against a demon lord or something..."

The knock on the door gain his attention. "Onii-chan? Are you awake?" Saya ask outside the door.

"Uh? Yeah! I'm awake! What is it?" Naruto quickly stood up and open the door. The sight of Saya in her uniform ready to go greet him. "Morning."

"Good morning!" Saya smile. "Nii-chan, have you fix it yet?"

"Uh..." What to do?! He can't lie to her anymore! Its breaking his little heart! "Uh... Y-yeah." Damn it!

"Well, mom said you should connect it soon, you haven't receive your allowance yet."

Oh yeah, he haven't... Well, whats the worst can happen? Naruto press a button on the Neuro Link and re-conect to global network, a mail quickly appear on his screen as he click on it.

_To: Naruto_

_Sender: Mom_

_Hi sweety! How are you? I hope you're safe and sound! I'm sorry but the meeting might take a little while, expect me to come home in two days or so. Oh, and here's your allowance! Don't spend it on one store now, okay? And keep your body healthy! XD_

_Love, your super mom._

_P.S Dad says hi._

A new tab open and the word 'You have recieve 100.000 Yen' appear.

"So Nii-chan, want to have some breakfast?"

Did she have to ask?

**XXX**

"I'll be going now!" Naruto said.

""Have a safe trip."" Asuka and Robert said waving to their master.

Naruto then begin his trip his school, Saya already left in the middle of breakfast, saying she have duty today. So he walks alone today, at least until he meet up with Misaki.

But before Naruto take another step the world turn blue. "Huh?" The world around him start to be broken and the enviroment start to decayed and turn brown. Now the world around him look like a decayed apocalypse version of the city with a dark sky. "What's going on!? Am I in another domension?"

_Here Come a New Challenger!_

"Huh? What the heck..." Above him start to descent a numbers like timer thing, on its left and right are blue bar with names below them. One the left he reads 'Colorless Fox'. Curious, Naruto try to reach it, but he notice his hand turn into a red armored claw hand. "What the?!"

_FIGHT!_

Naruto ignore the words and search for a reflecting stuff, he found it in the form of a puddle. Instead of the usual Naruto, he is now a humanoid red color armored thing with a fox shaped head without any fox feature, not even a mouth. Just a glowing yellow eyes watching him. He also notice a big white belt on his weist.

"Cool! Its like that super hero that can change into armored superhero!"

"You should be worry about yourself, instead of how you look." Naruto look behind him and see someone like himself, but wearing a blue color armor carrying what seem to be a giant scissor, and instead of fox like head he had two horn like scissor. "You're a noob huh? Well, that's unlucky for you then."

"Huh?"

"Stand still for me." He use his scissor to cut Naruto in two, but Naruto back away in time.

"That was close... You trying to kill me or something?"

"Isnt obvious? It's a fight."

A fight? Oh hell, so this is what she meant about challenge huh? "All right you scissor head, I'll kick your butt!" Naruto went into a fighting unarmed stance.

"Getting cocky huh noob?"

"We'll see about that!"

**XXX**

**To be continued.**

**Axel: What do you guys think? If this story goes well, I'm gonna continue it if not... Well, we'll just see shall we? But, do please review, its our life line damn it!**


End file.
